My Little Demon
by Monsterremix
Summary: Tom has kidnapped by the last person he expects to see... sorry I know it's not a great summary


This is a boyxboy love fanfic

I hope you like it and sorry if there are any grammar errors

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the force of evil if I did Marco and Tom would be dating~

Read and review

Warning: bondage, kidnapping and a little swearing

My little demon

Tom slowly opens his eyes, yawns, then sits up to stretch but...

He can't move his arms, he looked to see that his arms tied behind his back with rope and holy seals (made for demons to not be able to use their powers.) Tom also noticed that he wasn't in his room either, he was in another person's bedroom which was very clean and neat but that was besides the point. The three eyed purple demon felt his anger boiling inside of him. 'HOW DARE SOMEONE KIDNAP THE PRINCE OF HELL' he thought angrily as he growls to himself thinking of a way of escaping before his kidnapper comes back.

A loud creak behind him gained his attention, the door shows a caramel colored hand landed on the lightswitch and everything goes black. Anger is replaced by fear that ran throughout the demon's body, there was a brief moment of light and darkness consume the room once again. His sharp hearing can hear the figures footsteps coming to his direction, then feeling a dip in the bed. Trying to back away from the person coming closer by the second until he felt the wall against him. Suddenly a hand rubs Tom's inner thigh, slowly stroking it as sends tingles down his spine causing a moan to slip from the boy's lips.

The hand stop and traveled up; slowly letting it's fingers drag across his torso. But stopped at his face, reaching out to his eye's putting some kind smooth martial around them. After the hands were done, they went to the demon's hair, gentle running its fingers through them. It feels rather nice to Tom who leaded into the soft touches but didn't notice that sweet sounds are coming out. Kisses are given all around the demon's face starting with his jaw, then the cheeks, forehead and final Tom's soft light purple lip. It was a simple kiss at first, then a tongue invaded his mouth to explore it thoroughly, mapping out every inch of Tom's mouth. The hands held his head to deepen this kiss. After a few minutes of no air left in their lungs, the stranger pulled away leaving the pink hair teen breathless. The silhouette spoke in a happy and confident voice.

"So you like this don't you my little demon?"

'Wait I know that voice' he thought to himself as he shouted in supirse.

"Marco!"

"Nice to hear from you again Tom~" he can practically hear him smirking.

"What the hell are you doin-" a gag ball was shoved in his mouth and tie around the back of the demon's head rather quickly. All of his protesting was silenced by this large ball taking space in his poor cavern. "Don't waste your voice on yelling at me beautiful, please give in to me and I will make you feel good too" Marco promised. Tom was about to struggle but stops as he progress what he just heard. This weak human who don't know he is the prince of the underworld just called Tom...

Beautiful, no one has ever call him beautiful before. Sure people have called Tom a devil, a disaster, trash, a waste of space, a jerk, heck even a monster but never beautiful.

He was so stunned by that, Marco decided to take the opportunity the demon was giving him. Marco lips landed on the pink haired teen's neck; sucking and biting a spot until it left a mark. The brunette smirked at his creation he left on him and continue to leave a trail of marks on the rest of the demon's body. All Tom could do was biting the gag ball and trying hard not to let his voice betray him from the waves of pleasure the being given to him. Marco sign in frustration and growls "This damn shirt is getting in my way" the brunette pulled out a pair of scissors; making a few clipping sounds.

"Don't worry you can have one my shirt when we are done" he pulls the shirt up and starts cutting a straight line all the way up to the v-neck. Then stripping the little piece of clothing he had until there was nothing left to hide his bare chest. Leaving the demon shivering in the cold but he had a feeling that Marco would warm him up soon anyway. As Marco promised, he wasted no time working on making Tom feel good, he found a harden nipple, putting it in his cavern and began suckling on it while his left hand pulled and twisted the other. Three eyes rolled into the back of his head, as his voice couldn't hold it in anymore as he was moaning loudly through the block in his mouth just wanting nothing more than to leave this blissful torture. Then Marco was rubbing his thigh again but more near his crotch. No matter how hard Tom fought in his grip, Marco held him in place. A hand grabbed Tom's chin, bring him to brunette's lip while his tongue slide past the gag ball finding its partner to battle for dominant even though the human teenager win. Suddenly Marco's hands put themselves on the pink haired teen's ass and gave a harsh squeeze causing Tom to gasp in surprise.

Marco smirk looking at what this demon has become. He thought that the purple male may corporate now that he had a taste of what Marco has to offer "I might take off the blindfold and the gag ball if you agree not to fight and surrounded to me." He said waiting for Tom's answer, but not touching him to influence his decision. The demon is having a debate between his mind and body, arguing whether to continue this amazing pleasure that coursing through his body or to listen to his brain telling him to leave and plan for this human death. But he's enjoying this to much to want to stop. Finally giving in to the humans desire. He gives a nod to him, Macro smiles evilly at the purple demon while he removed all the restraints except the ones on his arms of course

Tom opens his eyes only to shut them again from being blinded by the light 'when did he turn on the lights?' he didn't get the chance to ask because Marco lunged forward and capture his lips hungrily. Tom let the other male explore his mouth once again, while Marco's hand wandered around his body, finding his turn-on spots.

This kiss was different from the last kisses he gave him before had more passion and roughness. Moans erupted from Tom throat only to be swallowed by his guest. His fingers ghost over his purple skin that left goosebumps spreads all over him. Finally tearing from the toxic kiss that left them inhaling oxygen like it was going out of style as Marco's tongue travel down Tom's chest and stomach. Tom arched his body at the feeling, a wet trail lead to his shorts. With one swift motion his shorts and boxers came off.Marco saw the length standing proud in between those silky purple legs. Licking the tip for a experiential taste which was salty but not bad he wrapped his hand around it, pumping the arousal. Marco's tongue licks along the sides before looking up at Tom making sure he was watching and believe me he was like in a trance. The brunette opens his mouth and swallows the demon's erection.

A scream left his lips as Marco sucked deliciously with his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down the shaft greedily, feeling pre-cum in traveling down his throat. The brunette decided it is a good time to start preparing him, shoving his long slender digits inside Tom's cavern. Making the demon's tongue thoroughly coating his fingers until drool is leaking out of his mouth. After witnessing that his digits are drenched, Marco left his length and went to his ass instead, looking at his dark purple hole, he gives it a playful lick which made the pink hair teen breath hitch. Fingers slide down out leaving a line saliva from his mouth. But one digit is finds its way inside Tom's opening causing a loud whimper came from the demon.

"i-it feels weird...Marco p-p-please stop-p" Tom begged with a few tears streaming his cheeks. The brunette ignored his plea and continued with his assault, trying to find that one spot. He brushed against something that made Tom more vocal, so testing that area again only to find the same reaction again. The human teenager add another digit, making them rubs that spot. Tom's mind is now blink while his body trembles from those heavenly fingers.

"Your so beautiful Tom" Marco whispered into his pointed ear before nibbling the earlobe. Blush covers his whole face "Don't...call...ah...me...that...ngh" he muttered in embarrassment. The other male chuckles "I can't help that it's true though and you're also sexy" his eyes narrows at the demon beneath him "real damn sexy Tom just makes me want eat you up~" Marco leaned forward and lock lips with his demon. The brunette parted " In fact I think I will" he says before stripping himself. Tom stared at him (more like his body) with half-lidded eyes that are clouded with lust. The demon's eyes travel down to his crotch to see the impression size of this human shaft. Fingers are pulled slowly sled out causing Tom whine from the lost of pleasure inside his pucker.

Marco spread Tom's legs apart to get a clear view of everything; bright red cheeks, shaking purple body, twitching buds and a stiff member covered in pre-cum. God just looking at his sexy demon made him want to fuck him until morning. Aiming his dick-

"Please untie me?" Tom asked the human on top of him. There a moment of silence before he nods and pulls the demon on his lap. The brunette undos the rope and seals for Tom who rubs his poor wrist that are now sore. Tom looks at him and smiles as he wraps his arms plus legs wrap around the teen's neck and waist.

"Take me Marco Diaz" he whispered into his ear. Now it's Marco's turn to blush while those words went straight his crotch make it harden with arousal. He growls as he guide his tip at Tom's entrance.

But he pushes Tom back down on the bed, shoving it all the way in, being completely engulf by his ass. The demon's insides clamp down tightly on the organ making Marco groan in delight. Tom trembles massively do to the sudden intruder just sitting there. Which gave him the chance to feel the huge throbbing manhood in his hole.

"Damn you're hot" he grunts, feeling the scorching heat blazing his entire erection. With that he started moving. Tom could only cry out his name as Marco thrust ever so slowly making the demon a little mad. "More...harder!" he demanded of this human that's rocking against him. Marco obeyed his command by pulling all the way so that only the tip is just barely inside and slamming all the way back hitting Tom's prostate hard. Making the demon scream in ecstasy.

Suddenly white liquid spurts out of Tom's nipples.

"What…the...hell?" Marco ask in confusion, looking at the light purple chest that is strained with that weird substance. Curiosity taking over, he leans down giving it a lick. It tastes like...milk but sweeter and thicker. Marco putting his mouth over the little harden buds, sucking the milk out til there was no more. Letting it go to resumes the hard pounding, hitting that spot again, making the nipples leak more juice. This made Marco smirk before taking the bud back in his cavern and suckling on it once again. 'So hitting his sweet spot does it uh? Well I always did like milk' he thought devilishly as he continues to abuse his prostate, making good milk for the brunette to drink.

Tom, on the other hand couldn't say or utter a single word for pleasure consumed him. He couldn't stop the male from tasting his sensitive chest. For he was far too gone to stop any of it except to beg for more.

"Please do whatever you want with my nipples~, they're yours~" he panted.

Marco stopped drinking and looks up at him with a smile "Does this mean I can have you too then Tom?"

"Yes I'm your~ just don't fucking stop" he mewls out as being delivered wave after wave of ecstasy. A few more thrusts send Tom over the edge. The demon tries warn him but can't because he sprays cum on his stomach. Catching his breath while Marco stops for a minute before he starts ravishing his opening again. Tom's body is trembling all over from his previous orgasm, making him hard again and squeezing the brunette's dick tightly.

"Please aah no ahh more" the demon pleaded

"You're the one who said to not to fucking stop" Marco groans, "plus I love drinking your breast milk" putting his mouth on one, tasting the sweet liquid pumping out.

"Don't nghn say that ahhah" he said, being driven insane. But it's too late, Tom's mind is gone. Marco is finally feeling his climax reaching him, he snakes his hand around Tom's cock; stroking it with the same rhythm his powerful thrust. It just too much.

"Marco, I'm gonna come"

"Me too, Tom"

Their release is upon them, Tom cum on himself again while Marco unloads his semen deep in the demon's ass; draining every last drop and collapses on top of him. They catch a bit of wind in their lungs before Marco pulls out and lay next to Tom. Covering themselves, tangling their bodies together before drifting off into sleep…

~Skip-time~

Tom slowly opened his eyes, yawning, then sitting up to stretch but…

He can't move. It's deja vu all over again.

Tom peeks behind him to find Marco cuddling him, with one arm is around his chest and the other is around his waist. Marco seems to have a good grip on him which is why Tom can't move. Cheeks turning slightly red from this position. The demon tries to wriggle out but fails miserably.

"What are you doing?" the brunette whispers in his pointed ear. Jumping at out of his arms thanks to being startled. Now Tom is free and it's time to interrogate him. Turning towards the human, the demon nearly shouted through his teeth "Would you be so kind as to explain why the hell you kidnapped me!?" Marco just gave a sheepish expression while scratching the back of his head. Tom crossed his arms, glaring at the brunette to give a explanation.

"Well...I kinda... always...liked...you" Marco gulped a little.

The pink hair teen blinked, as Marco continues his confession, putting his head down. "it's just that ever since the blood moon ball, I've always thought that you are cute when you're angry. But it did stop there, you just appeared in on my mind and never left. At first I tried to deny it by saying things like 'my love is for Jackie' or 'I don't like boys' before I know it, I fell for you. That's when a lot of urges formed inside me." he looked up at the demon, seeing his stunned face.

Tom knew he was going to regret asking this but "What kind of urges?" he ask politely. Marco just smiled softly "I wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to hold you, to be near you. God it drove me crazy just hearing your name. I was falling apart, I had to see you but I will admit I went too far with the kidnapping you but I lost control the moment I saw you. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be your boyfriend but I'll understand if you still hate me."

The demon stared at him, not uttering a sound. The brunette looked back dow-

Hands brought his face inches from Tom's and lips smoothed him gently. Flushed covers both of their cheeks. "I'd love to date you Marco" Tom says happily. Marco grins at him before asking "By the way Tom why is it that you can produce milk? Are you a cow demon?" the blush deepens on Tom's face.

"I'm not a cow demon and I don't know" he huffed, turning away from the annoying teenager.

This only made the brunette's grin wider "will you allow me to experiment this and help you make more of that delicious milk of your~"

"Your a pervert"

Marco chuckles "but it's true"

Tom went under the blanket muttering "I hate you." Marco followed him under, bring him closer so the brunette can cuddle him lovingly. "I love you too" he kissing his demon's forehead, tucking his chin under Tom's hair and horns. While the pink hair boy nuzzles Marco's neck.

Sleep takes them once again.

well I enjoyed writing this, I hope you liked it, I'm making a bonus chapter for my favorite demon and human.

later~


End file.
